


Wing Play

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wing Kink, increased libido, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some rest, Castiel is feeling better...and horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Play

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, all smut. Plot line? Whatever. That's for the next chapter.

A soft touch brought Dean to the border between asleep and awake. He waited quietly on his back to see if the touch would come again...and it did. He felt a caress the base of his neck, slowly working its way up to his ear. Dean opened his mouth to let the little huff of air out. Arousal began to gather, his nipples stiffened as blood began to pulse between his legs.

In an effort to delay reality for just a while longer, Dean refused to open his eyes. For now he wanted to float in a sleepy cocoon where his mind felt safe and loose. Everything was comfortable and easy that way, his whole world was the soft squeezing and stroking around his neck. Dean gasped lightly at the feeling of his earlobe being surrounded. He had no idea that it would feel so good to have his earlobe tugged or the shell of his ear traced without a tongue.

He became acutely aware of Cas' weight next to him. The idea that Cas would gently fondle Dean awake while still being half asleep himself created lascivious thoughts in Dean's active imagination. Suddenly all he could think about was how Cas was teasing him slowly. Knowingly bringing Dean out of sleep in the most delicious way, taking his time exploring his bare skin. Groaning slightly Dean let his imagination swirl around what he would like Cas to do next. As much as he wanted some kind of relief below his waist he also wanted this teasing to last as long as possible.

So he thought of how good it would feel to have his chest stroked, maybe even have his nipples rolled or pinched. The feeling of his shirt dragging across his sensitive peaks with every inhale was starting to drive him wild. _Maybe if I lift my shirt..._ he thought, unable to complete the sentence. Without opening his eyes he slid his hand to the hem of his shirt and lifted it ever so slowly, sending a silent prayer of _please._ Dean felt a flutter as the stroking on his neck ended and the petting of his abs began. His nerve endings created a comet tail, a ghosting of where the fondling had only just left. Every nerve near where he was being caressed sent starbursts of pleasure, electrifying his skin. His mind stopped trying to think, turning itself over to the sensation of being touched instead.

Another soft gasp escaped Dean as he felt Cas rut gently into his thigh...once...twice...and stilled. Dean's felt Cas' hardness outlined clearly on his thigh. Any softness that remained between his own legs vanished. He realized he was panting heavily and tried to calm down. 

Dean lifted the shirt a little higher, exposing one nipple in the process. The fantastic petting continued higher up on Dean's chest, skidding over his aching nub. Each nerve being activated sent a shiver to the hardness between his legs. He found his hips had a mind of their own as they rolled and bucked. It took him a minute to realize the little sounds in the room were coming from his mouth. He did everything he could to quiet down, he didn't want to completely wake Cas just yet.

_What if....what if I lower my pants,_ Dean thought. Now he just had to figure out how to get his pants off with only one hand. His other arm was still wrapped around Cas (and pins and needly from being crooked oddly while sleeping). Also, he was pinned to the bed by Cas who was curled tight against Dean's side. _If I can get my pants off then maybe_...is all Dean dared think.

Risking showing Cas how awake he was becoming, he slithered his free hand down to his waistband. He was able to pull it down enough to expose his trimmed nest. His nipple was suddenly ignored as the caressing began gloriously slowly, pressing gently at the base of Dean's arousal. Dean couldn't stop the groan from escaping his throat. He tried so hard to keep still but found he was rapidly losing control over his body. Parts of him were starting to demand release, or a the very least, friction.

Cas pressed his pelvis into Dean's thigh again, rutting gently. Dean stilled as much as he could so Cas could take the lead. Cas moaned lightly as his fingers clutched Dean's shirt loosely.

Dean froze. _If Cas' hand is on my chest holding my shirt,_ he thought, _what-_ and he opened his eyes. There was Cas' wing, feathers stroking the base of his cock. _So soft, oh god it's so soft but firm._ He felt himself leak into his pants. _This is wrong, Cas is asleep, I should wake him._ But the wing moved over to Dean's hip on its way back up to his nipple. _Wrong, this is wro-_ his thought process was removed as the wing snaked over his chest. 

Moaning, he tried to use his other hand to wake Cas...sort of. Part of Dean wanted to see where this would go, part of him felt it was too wrong. He remembered that Cas kept pulling away when he stroked his wings, but that memory was very far away at the moment. In a compromise he threaded his numbish fingers through Cas' hair. When that didn't wake him immediately, Dean pulled his pants down a little farther, only enough for the wing to stroke the bottom of his shaft. The wing followed his lead and it was marvellous. The silky feathers built a rhythm of curling around Dean's base, squeezing gently, twisting away, then curling back around again. A long low moan slipped past Dean's parted lips. For a moment he was locked in position, afraid to move or the feathers would stop. Then his hips bucked involuntarily and all bets were off. Suddenly he found himself writhing against Cas. He moved his thigh to encourage his sleepy partner to grind on him. Cas followed his lead with a soft groan. His hand was still gripping the waistband of his pants, he knew that if he let go he would grab himself and be done in two strokes or less. 

Somewhere in the distance Dean was aware that he was pushing a boundary. A tiny part of Dean's mind sparked alive, sending a message to the rest of his neurons. Dean tried to extinguish the negative little thought. The wing felt so unbelievably good. It was when his mind started flinging the word 'consent' around that Dean called on superhuman strength and forced his waistband back up. The wing retreated quickly and resumed tracing Dean's ear. 

“Cas,” he choked. “Cas. _CAS._ Cas? Wake up Cas, _please,_ please _wake up,_ ” Dean babbled. He gripped Cas' hair harder, hips bucking, back arching, free hand grasping at the sheets. 

“Dean,” came a sleepy voice on his chest. 

“Cas, your wing. Your wing woke me up. Cas,” Dean stopped trying to make words. He carefully moved Cas' head enough so he could kiss him. Once Cas' head was tipped enough Dean smashed his mouth against Cas'. He frantically chased Cas' tongue with his own. It took a few seconds for Cas to wake enough to respond and when he did he matched Dean's urgency. The wing abandoned Dean completely, raising itself up, hovering slightly above Cas. The light within the wing brightened and began to pulse.

“Dean,” Cas panted, pulling away slightly. “Dean I had a dream. You were in my dream.” Cas put talking on hold long enough to kiss Dean as though he would die without physical contact. Stopping to breathe he flipped on top of Dean, pressing his pelvis hard against Dean, gripping Dean's shoulders. Dean immediately moved his hands to clutch at Cas' hips. Cas started grinding down with such force Dean didn't think he would last much longer.

“Cas your wing, you-”

“Yes, my dream. Dean you-”

“Real life your wing on me so good!” Dean gushed. The friction was amazing. He could clearly feel Cas' erection deliciously covered in thin, damp fabric. It felt slightly forbidden in that moment, like he wasn't quite allowed to have Cas' bare skin against him. Dean was hurtling towards the finish line before Cas woke up, now he was teetering on the edge waiting for Cas to catch up. Dean looked up at Cas and was met by a burning stare of animal lust that took Dean's breath away. Cas' lips were wet and parted, his hair a mess, his pupils huge with desire, his cheeks ruddy. Dean arched his hips up into Cas harder, he knew he should be doing something to please Cas. Maybe stroke him or kiss him. But all Dean could do was hold onto Cas' hips, grind with him, and stare at his beautiful boyfriend.

Cas' demanding voice broke through Dean's concentration. “Stroke them. _Now_ Dean. Put your hands on the ridge. _Please._ Dean. _PLEASE. NOW.”_ Cas ordered in the filthiest voice Dean had ever heard come from an Angel. Cas fluffed and extended his wings a bit like he was trying to make them easier to reach.

The command went directly to his cock, causing another surge of wetness to escape. Dean's breath stuttered as the damp fabric clung to his erection. Grateful for a distraction, he flailed for a beat, forgetting how arms work. He finally got his hands cupped around the top ridge of Cas' wings near his neck. Not knowing how much pressure or what speed or anything, really, he tried to grip with medium strength and drag his hands along the ridge at medium speed. 

Dean could not pry his eyes away from Cas' face if there was a gun to his head. He watched as Cas fluttered his eyes closed, dropped his jaw, let the rest of his facial muscles go slack....and then let out a guttural scream. Dean felt Cas splash through his pyjamas, creating a huge sticky mess between them. As Cas emptied himself, his wings flung out to their maximum span, almost blinding Dean with the light pushing through them. It was too much. Dean grabbed Cas' hips again and forced them down hard. The warm wetness of Cas' explosion, the pressure of his hips, the wings pulsing, and the look on Cas' face as he finished, all combined to create the most powerful eruption Dean had ever had. He rode the tidal wave of his orgasm as long as possible, crying out until his throat was raw, shamelessly grinding up against Cas to milk out every last drop inside him.

Whimpering because he was quickly becoming over sensitive, he kept rutting on Cas, not wanting the sensations to end. Cas apparently was in the same situation, rolling his hips down onto Dean while he gripped Dean's shoulders. Cas collapsed down, unable to hold himself up. Still rutting his hips he tried to kiss Dean but his mouth was too slack, so he buried his face in Dean's neck and sucked where it landed. 

“Dean... _Dean_...there's more....oh... _more!”_ Cas sobbed into Dean's neck, his hips becoming more urgent, frantically trying to get to the second finish line.

Dean caught on quickly. “I got you, I got you,” he panted. He pushed Cas up slightly and plunged his hand into Cas' pants, gripping him hard through the slickness of his previous orgasm. Cas made a noise of appreciated shock and instantly began thrusting himself in Dean's curled hand, hard and fast. Deciding quickly, Dean reached up with his other hand and grabbed Cas' wing along the ridge. This time he was less gentle as he roughly massaged the top edge, trying to stroke and squeeze in rhythm with Cas' thrusts. It took surprisingly little time for Cas to thicken in Dean's hand, signalling his imminent release. “Come on, Cas, you feel amazing, so hard...”

Cas went rigid above Dean. One hand found Dean's hair, twisting it in his fingers. His hips stopped thrusting so Dean took over with his hand. Once again Cas' wings flung out forcing Dean to let go. Dean closed his eyes against the burst of light from the wings. Cas howled as he hit his peak, spasm after spasm bolting through him. Dean rode him out, draining every last throb he could, getting gentler as Cas came down.

Mewling weakly, Cas finally went limp on top of Dean. Dean felt Cas' fingers relax in his hair. He withdrew his hand, knowing Cas was way too sensitive now. Cas continued to whimper, weeping softly in Dean's neck. Dean calmed him in much the same way as several hours ago; gently stroking his upper arms, cooing kind words in his ear, kissing lightly where he could reach. After a while, Cas settled down. His breathing became less frantic as he returned Dean's kisses. 

“You ok?” Dean asked quietly in between kisses.

“Yeah, yeah I think so,” Cas answered shakily. His wings fluttered lightly as if they were oversensitive. Cas tried to get up but his arms weren't quite working yet.

“Take your time, it's ok. Everything is good,” Dean soothed.

Cas let his body settle back onto Dean's. “We made a mess,” he noted. 

“Yeah, well, I think most of it is you,” he laughed softly.

“Hmmm. Yes,” Cas murmured as he found Dean's mouth with his own. “It feels very nice. Very...wet and warm.” Cas began slowly pumping his hips down on Dean as if to coax another erection out of him.

“Um, Cas? I don't think...I mean....I'm not 15 anymore I can't...” Cas swallowed the rest of Dean's words by kissing him. Dean had to shift slightly so that Cas was pressing more on his thigh than on his tender cock.

Dean responded with as much enthusiasm as he could given that he was completely drained. He let out a surprised grunt when he felt Cas harden again. “Really?” he asked lightly when Cas broke off the kiss.

“Dean,” Cas panted, pressing and thrusting his pelvis. “Dean,” he pleaded. “Please Dean, _please,”_ he breathed just before dragging his now fully erect cock on Dean's thigh. “One more, _please,”_ Cas begged into Dean's neck. 

Surprised, Dean thought fast. “Ok, first can you clean us up?” Dean looked between them at their soaked shirts and pants. _We aren't even naked yet, what the hell,_ he thought. Cas touched his fingertips to Dean's shoulder and they were clean. “Thanks.” Dean tried to hold Cas' rocking hips away from his tender bits. “Cas, I'm too sore. Can you lie on your back with your wings?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas gasped for breath, coming away from Dean's neck for air. “On my back?” He put his hands on Dean and suddenly their positions were reversed. Cas was on his back with his wings splayed out under him, Dean resting on top. 

Dean carefully sat up so he was straddling Cas, taking care not to kneel on a wing. “Arms up,” he commanded. “Grip the headboard behind you.” Cas did as he was told, eyes on Dean, hips thrusting up, arms straining with his grip. “Gotta get your pants off,” he muttered then noticed Cas was naked. “Sly little angel, aren't you,” Dean teased. He lifted up off of Cas slightly and leaned forward, locking eyes with Cas. Very deliberately, he placed his hands on Cas' chest...sliding them outwards to the wings, hovering just above them.

Cas' wings flapped shallowly at the prospect of what Dean was about to do. _**“DEAN.”**_ Cas commanded. His voice was deep and rough from crying out, making it huskier than Dean had ever heard. There was a thrillingly dangerous look in Cas' eye. Dean paused to wonder how far he could push Cas...and what his reward or punishment would be. He was surprised to feel his cock twitch at the idea.

Dean watched the anticipation build in Cas, revelling in his squirming. Without looking away from Cas' face, Dean put his hands on the inside of Cas' wings near the shoulders and dragged his hands down the vertical length of them, like he was petting a big cat. _So...unbelievably...soft..._ was all Dean could manage to think. He watched Cas come undone, rolling his eyes back, babbling something in Enochian while he writhed under Dean. So Dean kept at it, scraping his palms down Cas' wings, over and over. When the light started to pulse in the wings Dean positioned himself between Cas' legs. On the next down stroke he engulfed Cas' throbbing erection with his mouth. He tried to time petting the wings with sliding his mouth up and down Cas and was mostly successful. It didn't take long for Cas to become hard as cement with his orgasm. Dean hummed appreciatively while sucking, the vibration sent Cas careening over the edge with a scream. His wings went rigid again but this time Dean didn't stop what he was doing. He kept petting the wings and sucking on his cock until he got every drop out of Cas. Dean kept going with his mouth and hands until he felt Cas tremble at the line between 'this is the best feeling ever' and 'every nerve is screaming stop touching me'.

As carefully as he could, Dean moved up so he was face to face with Cas. He put his hands next to Cas' head to avoid any pressure on the wings. “Want to taste?” he asked while lowering himself down onto his forearms. Cas released the headboard to grab Dean's head. Holding it steady he kissed Dean deeply, tongue swiping all around Dean's mouth, moaning with each breath. Dean had to pull away after a minute, exhausted from all the play. He slowly lowered his weight on Cas in a kind of body hug, keeping away from the trembling wings.

They lay silently for a while. Dean rested against Cas while Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's back. “Three in a row. You are amazing,” Dean murmured into Cas' neck. “Don't know how I'm gonna keep up to you.” Dean meant it to sound lighthearted but it came out sounding worried to his ears.

“I don't think this libido level is permanent. I wasn't like this before when I had my grace, so it should calm down.” Cas kissed away the furrow that had developed on Dean's brow. 

Dean relaxed on top of Cas, resolving to do his best to help Cas out in that department as much as he could. After a while Dean's stomach reminded them, loudly and rudely, that it had been a very long time since he ate.

“I'm gonna need some food,” he murmured into Cas' ear.

“Hmmmm. M'ungry too.” 

“Yeah? How about a cheeseburger?” It was Cas' turn for his body to make demanding noises. “We should get clothes back on you,” he said. Cas was dressed before Dean was done talking. “Exercising your mojo?” Dean giggled.

Cas chortled in return. Dean placed a chaste kiss on Cas' cheek and got up slowly. Looking around the room he saw that every surface within wingspan was cleared. The floor was littered with everything that had once been on a surface. “I'm going to have to rethink where I put stuff if this is how it's going to be,” he mused aloud, fishing his robe out of the mess.

Cas sat up, blinking at the mess. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. 

“Don't be, you are adorable and it was fantastic. Hey, why didn't you want me touching your wings like that earlier?” Dean wondered as he wrestled with the robe slightly.

“They were too sensitive after Lucifer released the light.” Cas answered with a shrug. He held the robe so Dean could find the armhole, smoothing the lapels down when he was done.

“Well that just makes sense now that I think about it.” Dean paused. He was starting to remember that he felt wrong for letting Cas' wing wake him the way it did. “Um. Your wing woke me up. You were...uh...caressing me with it.” Dean's cheeks pinked at the memory.

“Does that bother you,” Cas asked, tilting his head a little.

“No! No. I just...” Dean searched for the right words. “I should have woken you earlier. I kind of...let it happen. And encouraged it. I didn't want you to stop but I wasn't sure if you knew what you were doing.” Dean explained.

Cas considered what Dean meant. “I was dreaming about touching you. In my dream you were...actively enjoying it. I think my wing reacted like this,” he waved at his crotch, “does sometimes. I don't know if I can control it. Usually my wings are put away. Thank you for waking me, but it doesn't bother me that you enjoyed it for a while first.” Cas flexed his wings gently.

Dean felt his cock twitch. “So, if you do it again, do you mind if I just...let you without waking you?” He fidgeted with the robe tie, glancing at Cas through his eyelashes.

“Well, well, boyfriend. Have we found a kink you like?” Cas smiled while Dean blushed furiously. “Yes. Go ahead. Wake me or don't wake me, you choose.” He stepped in to hug the nervousness away. Dean hugged him back as Cas' wings encircled him. 

“I could stay like this forever,” he mumbled from the warmth of Cas' cocoon. “Gotta do some human things though,” he said regretfully as he pulled away.

“Human things?” Cas let him go, moving his wings back behind him.

“Yeah, my bladder's very full and my stomach is very empty.” Dean took Cas' hand to lead him out of the room. “So, bathroom first, then I'll make some cheeseburgers.” 

“With bacon,” Cas stated as they left the room.


End file.
